The Secret Life of Jeremy Gilbert
by TrajicLover
Summary: Most believe Jeremy is a normal teenager no one not even his closest friends and family know the truth. They do not know what his life is really like they do not know his true calling. Come and see the truth see the secret life of Jeremy Gilbert an unsung hero.
1. Chapter 1

Jeremy was awakened by the buzzing alarm clock. He moaned at the time five a.m. nobody knew he got up this early then again nobody knew much about his real life and he wanted to keep it that way. He got up and reached under his bed grabbing a baseball bat and a small flash light he quietly opened his door making sure no one heard him especially Elena his vampire sister.

He moved through the house quietly checking every window and door making sure they were locked. He then checked every closet and looked under and in all the furniture throughout the house. He walked into the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief until he heard a sound that was like a hoarse cackle he grew cold as he turned around taking everything in at once.

That was when he saw it a small green bald creature with pointed ears bearing it's fangs at him. The word came from his lips "Shit." The creature lunged at Jeremy going for his face he grabbed it in time but it was still putting up a fight swinging its arms and lashing out with its sharp teeth.

Jeremy hit the side of the kitchen and the counter making his way to the sink and the garbage disposal. He shoved the creature down pulled out his hand and turned on the disposal the creature screamed horribly as green goo splattered everywhere even on Jeremy he had an irritated look on his face as he spat out a small piece of bone. He then proceeded to clean up the mess as fast as he could and showered before Elena even started stirring.

After brushing his teeth and getting dressed he headed back for the kitchen and got breakfast ready. After a few minutes he realized that the creature's disembodied head was on the table and he heard Elena walking to the kitchen as quick as he could he grabbed the head and shoved it into his back pack mumbling "Why couldn't I get an arch enemy like Klaus or Katherine? Seriously it's like I get stuck with all the real big bad guys."

"Did you say something Jeremy?" Elena asked still groggy.

"Um… no Elena not at all." Jeremy said smiling trying to laugh it off. He watched carefully as she walked through the kitchen making sure other pieces remained. That was when he found a newspaper on the floor with the current date clearly it had been left by the gremlin. The headline read _'High School Student found horribly mauled in her own home!'_

Jeremy gasped in fear when he read the name of the girl _Bonnie Bennet. _"Is something wrong Jeremy?" Elena asked concerned.

Jeremy pondered what he should do next would he tell her the truth right there he knew that given her emotional problems having just turned it would be too much for her. He carefully folded the paper that shouldn't have even been for sale yet and placed it in his bookbag next to the head.

He was simultaneously controlling his breathing to moderate his heartbeat yes he knew there would be time to grieve later for now he needed to get on things before word got out and the town drove into a frenzy. "No it's no problem listen I'm going on a head to school okay?"

Elena just shrugged not even aware of the tragic news and events that had occurred she had no idea how often things like this were kept from her she had no idea of the secret life Jeremy lived and he wanted it that way. "Okay fine see you at school."

Jeremy forced himself to smile as he left. However after turning away his smile faded morphing into image of blind rage as he opened the door and got into his car where instead of driving to school he drove to a bar called _The Twin Fox_.

As he arrived he parked the car in a safe spot and headed towards the back where a black muscular man guarded an entrance to a basement. He looked up at the man and said with suppressed anger "I want to speak to the Fox."

The man having recognized Jeremy moved allowing him to pass. Jeremy then opened the door and walked down a flight of stairs approaching a red light. He got to another set of doors where two glowing red lights in the shape of foxes were placed. He opened the two doors walking into to what seemed like a high class brothel slash drug den.

Jeremy looked around intensely catching the sight of a young Asian man in his early twenties surrounded by beautiful women who were blowing coke. Jeremy walked toward him this man who was named Shinichi.

Shinichi smiled at Jeremy he even had a meal and drink prepared. "Welcome Jeremy always a pleasure to have a guardian and servant of the Celestial Court over." Shinichi spoke cheerfully but it was an act Shinichi really called Jeremy behind his back what all the other supernatural's affiliated with Jeremy's enemy called him the Celestial Courts lap dog.

Jeremy glared at Shinichi and finally spoke. "Who ordered the hit? No who killed Bonnie and why?"

Shinichi started to chuckle. "My dear boy do you really have to ask? You have a list of enemies as long as an anaconda. There's no way to tell who did this but… rest assured neither I, my sister, or my employer had anything to do with it but I did know Bonnie nice girl."

"Wait what?" Jeremy asked completely shocked. "How did you know her?"

Shinichi smirked. "Don't fret she wasn't one of my girls however she was a valued customer. Came here looking for a way to get her powers back poor thing those vigilante spirits were so cold to her I felt it was my duty to help her." Shinichi's voice was filled with false concern and empathy he was mocking Jeremy while being completely honest it was sickening.

Jeremy bit his lip trying to maintain his composure. "What did you give her?" His voice was becoming increasingly deep and husky from his anger.

"I gave her a little of this a little of that she really took to the _devil dust_." A wicked smiled consumed Shinichi as he bore his animal teeth.

Jeremy couldn't take it anymore he snapped and grabbed Shinichi by his suit coat. "Devil dust you son of a bitch! That shit is dangerous if you over dose it can!"

Shinichi just stared at him unaffected. "Yes it can result in death or even worse it will drag the user down to hell and leave them there. Could you let go now? We both know you can't take action unless you are given a direct order from your masters. That is why guardians are called lap dogs right? You are charged with the task of eliminating all the Court's enemies and given the task of hurling them down to damnation. In ancient times you were called angels but now you are rarely used a pity. Did the girl even know the truth behind your rise from death when you were shot? Don't bother I can tell from your expression that she didn't."

Jeremy was enraged but he knew it was true he couldn't do anything to Shinichi without being ordered. The very fact that he used his ability to see the dead to help Elena from time to time was a severe violation and just by being their looking into that case he was pushing his luck to the limit. "Don't think we're done here you son of a bitch."

Shinichi continued to mock him. "I would never assume we were. Oh by the way I cut her off weeks ago but she was still using I don't know who was her supplier but the boss doesn't like it. That being said until you finish your job your safe our delivery boy will be the last of our friends for now."

That was when a thought occurred to Jeremy. "Do any of the originals having anything to do with your business?"

Shinichi scoffed at him "Please they are as clueless as to how deep the realm of the supernatural goes just the spirits and your friends. Still doesn't mean someone you know isn't branching out maybe you should start there. By the way I understand that Elena is a vampire now how sad at least as a human she was under the protection of the court but now she's a sitting duck, monsters from all over will go at her just to hurt you. Such a burden it must be being working in the shadows being forbidden to tell them."

"Shut up!" Jeremy shouted as he threw Shinichi to couch and stormed out.

Shinichi just laughed as Jeremy stormed out. "Well this is going to quite a ride I look forward lap dog to the day when you like so many before you choke on that collar around your neck. Yes guardians may as well live with a noose tied to their throat if not to save their killers the trouble finding one."

Mystic Falls High School…

Jeremy barely made it to school on time he was about to make it to his class when he heard the loud speaker. "Jeremy Gilbert please report to the principal's office."

"Damn." Jeremy grunted. After sighing and lowering his head he walked to the principal's office finding the door already open he walked in and took a seat the Principal then walked huffing he was very upset as he closed all the blinds and locked the door.

There was unsettling quiet as he took a seat. Then he spoke. "Causing a scene with Shinichi? What is wrong with you Jeremy?"

Jeremy paused for a second not knowing what to say. "Look I'm sorry I thought I could get some answers."

The Principal sighed understanding Jeremy's reasons. "The Bennet girl? Yes I heard a true tragedy however Shinichi is a crafty player he's not the consigliere for nothing."

Jeremy just leaned back trying to calm down. "Yeah I know how manipulative that bastard can be."

The Principal nodded in agreement. "Yes however I imagine that Shinichi didn't lie about a new player in town someone new has been pushing product on the streets only they aren't just selling to supernatural beings. Also and I don't know how to tell you this…"

Jeremy suddenly became nervous not knowing what to say. "What is it did someone else die?" Jeremy asked alarmed.

The Principal nodded no to him before stating it verbally. "No lately the reapers who collect souls of the dead and rescue them from the witch spirits have noticed a disruption in the witch spirits now normally the Celestial Court does not mind them unless they cross a line that is when we intervene however lately someone has been disrupting them someone has been making the ghosts disappear."

Jeremy took a deep breath taking in what he just learned. "I see should I make inquiries with the dead?"

"Yes. Also I don't want you making a scene anymore we can't get the enemy riled up. That is all leave and continue with the usual song and dance protect the town and your loved ones from the real danger while they live in blissful ignorance I know it's not an easy job however you agreed to it when they brought you back." The Principal waved at him to leave.

Jeremy smirked as he got and started to leave opening the door.

"One more thing before you go your sister is now a vampire, are you prepared to do what needs to be done if it comes to the worst case scenario?"

"Yes." Jeremy said firmly as he turned his head back to his superior.

The Principal gave him an intense glare. "Good hunting." Jeremy smiled as his boss said that closing the door behind him as he left. The principal then looked up at a cross hanging from his wall and recited the motto of the Court. _"In the name of God all impure and dark souls shall be banished to eternal damnation."_


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy sighed as he sat in his 4th period class a study hall. He began to doze off his day had started off so poorly to say the least then again all his days did not that anyone knew of course but every day of his life was like this. Case after case assignment after assignment he couldn't believe it but the reaper who came for him the night he was shot was right and as he fell deeper and deeper asleep the memory of how he became a guardian came flooding back.

_A Few Months Ago…_

Jeremy felt the bullet hit his chest he heard Bonnie scream everything went dark as he fell to the dark abyss of death. As he opened his eyes he thought he was dreaming everything was black and white. He stood up and realized that the clocks were frozen at the same time he had died.

Then he heard a ticking he looked over at the door and saw a black man in a black suit holding a pocket watch he was quiet. "Hello Jeremy Gilbert it's time."

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy was frightened and confused he didn't understand what was happening to him.

"Today Jeremy is the day you are scheduled for reaping or rather today is the day you are destined to die." The man spoke with little emotion or sympathy.

Jeremy started hyperventilating he couldn't believe what was happening to him. "What no you're wrong I can't be dead."

The Reaper continued to look at him like he was a fool. "I know this sounds harsh Jeremy but the truth always is you were shot by a human and died." The Reaper then shut the door and turned his attention to a window. "Come here Jeremy I want you to show you something."

Jeremy was hesitant at first but he did as he was asked. That was when he saw a sight that sent chills down his spine. He saw the town littered with cloaked beings hovering above the ground and floating in the hair. "My god what are those things?"

"One of the worst things you'll ever encounter they are called phantoms. Trust me you were lucky the worst things you had to fear were vampires, originals and even Katherine and Klaus in this the world of the living and the next there are monsters that are so terrifying they'll make you claw your eyes out and I mean that both figuratively and literally." The Reaper explained.

Jeremy never felt so terrified even though he didn't know what they were every instinct was telling him to be afraid but it was an insane feeling his mind was telling him to run but his body was frozen with fear. "What is a phantom?"

The Reaper gave him a sharp look. "Humans that couldn't move on if you don't come with me this will become your fate a mindless being driven by pure instinct and completely devoid of emotion. I realize the show and tell was dramatic but I wanted you to understand the severity of the situation."

"Is there any way I can come back?" Jeremy asked desperately.

The Reaper paused half tempted to not answer. "Yes but I don't recommend it."

Jeremy was suddenly overcome with hope. "What is it tell me I'll do it."

The Reaper looked at him sternly. "Make a request to become a guardian for the Celestial Court."

"A guardian?"

"Yes it's like a cop though they are immortal and almost impossible to kill, amazingly strong, immune to magic, can see what others cannot, able to shut out vampires from entering their minds and cannot be compelled as well as other things."

Jeremy found himself breathless. "Sounds like a good deal to me take me to them."

The Reaper just rolled his eyes. "Listen to reason Jeremy you got handed a small unremarkable life and made the most of it most kids your age die in a stupid stunt or of and over dose. For your own good move on in time everyone you've lost even Anna and Vickie will be with you. You've earned your peace the life of a guardian is nothing but pain and suffering."

Jeremy remained defiant. "Take me to the Celestial Court now."

The Reaper bit his lip frustrated. "Fine but just remember I warned you and know this the day will come when you see things my way." The Reaper then snapped his finger and they vanished.

Present Day…

Jeremy was awakened by the ringing of the class bell he quickly got up and gathered his things. As he walked out he saw Alaric's old class room and a deep sadness filled his heart for all his power he couldn't do anything without authorization he couldn't even help Alaric.

As he made his way to lunch he took a detour and secretly made his way to an empty class room where he took out supplies for a ritual to summon Bonnie's spirit his plan was to ask her straight up who killed her. He got everything ready when he was interrupted by the Principal.

"What do you think you are doing Jeremy? Summoning spirits is forbidden you run the risk of letting phantoms into our world." The Principal was so angry he almost yelled.

"Yeah I know I just thought." Jeremy tried to explain only to get cut off.

"You thought you could get answers by taking the easy route that's how you got in this mess to begin with." The Principal lectured as he gave Jeremy a sharp stare.

"Yeah I know look I'm sorry it won't happen again." Jeremy started gather his things and bolted for the door but the Principal grabbed him by the arm.

"No you are not leaving here or continuing this case until I hear you sat it."

"Say what?" Jeremy asked being jackass.

The Principal's nostril's flared with raged. "You know what I'm talking about say it so you can get it off of your chest and start thinking clearly."

Jeremy swallowed his pride he knew what he meant. "Fine you were right. That day I died I should never have asked to become a guardian. I was arrogant and didn't realize the sacrifice I was making. I should have gone when you told me to. Now can you let me go?"

The Principal hesitantly let go and Jeremy stormed off to lunch. Things were pretty calm despite the typical Rebekah and Elena drama. Eventually he went to history class where all the people good and bad in his life were present he expected the new teacher to be some new dead body walking to walk in but he never expected this.

The new History teacher walked smiled at all the students from Elena and Rebekah to Matt, Tyler and Stefan and said as Jeremy bit his lip hiding his shock. "Hello everyone I'm Shinichi Kurama I'll be your new history teacher I don't know about you but I think this class has interesting times ahead."

That was when Jeremy mumbled the one phrase that summed up his situation. "Oh crap."


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy was dumbfounded at the sight of Shinichi. Shinichi never pulled anything like this before now. Had he made attempts on Jeremy and his loved one's lives yes he had. However he had never killed made an attempt to insert himself into Jeremy's life. Shinichi was the one person Jeremy feared more than anything ever since the day he met him.

_A few months ago…_

Jeremy sat in the passenger's seat of the old truck his Principal slash Reaper drove holding a pair of binoculars as he watched the back of an old factory from a safe distance. "So what exactly are we doing here?"

The Principal just rubbed his eyes this would be what must be the fortieth time he'd explain it. "An Original Class Hybrid named Vargas uses this place to make a powerful drug called Devil Dust."

"Wait I thought Klaus was the only Original Hybrid?" Jeremy couldn't help but feel confused.

The Principal squinted trying to get a better look. "Shinichi's boss creates Originals Class Vampires and Hybrids to help in their dirty work. They act as Lieutenants I guess you could say below them are the ones they turn who automatically become sired thanks to the head boss's mojo those are the soldiers. Above the Lieutenants are the Captains and above them is the Under Boss or Right Hand Man. Above him is the Boss himself and Shinichi the adviser as the Advisers Shinichi and his Sister are accountable only to the boss."

The two were about to leave when they got grabbed and blacked out. When Jeremy awoke he and his friend were each tied to a chair. He saw Vargas a Hispanic man in his Forties at least that was how he appeared cussing out one of his subordinates in Spanish. That was when he saw another man come in.

"What is it?" Varagas screamed.

"Sir we need to get rid of them now. Shinichi just got here." The Vampire was sweating nervously he never saw someone so terrified.

"What? No God this can't be happening!" Vargas seemed scared even more than the vampire which puzzled Jeremy he didn't think that somebody just like Klaus would be scared of anything.

That was when a young Asian man dressed in a red suit and white tie came walking smirking. "Oh come now Vargas I'd think you'd be happy to see me. Now what do we have here?"

"Shinichi listen I didn't." Vargas was quickly cut off.

"Yes you just got sloppy and let the Court get wind of our operation." Shinichi walked towards Jeremy and his friend shaking his head disappointed. "Tsk, tsk, tsk Vargas I had such high hopes for you when I fished you out of the gulf what was it? Yes two hundred and seventeen years ago if I'm not mistaken." Jeremy tried playing unconscious but it was pointless Shinichi knew. "You know kid you can't make it out of here why waste the effort?"

Jeremy just dropped the act opened his eyes and raised his head. Why did this guy scare Vargas so much? What was it about this stick figure of a man that was so scary. "Please Shinichi I will do I will give anything to make this right."

Shinichi smiled at his underling. "I know you will Vargas will you take a seat please." Shinichi said as he pointed to the office desk. Vargas cautiously and uneasily did as he was asked. "Do you know what you can give Vargas?" Shinichi asked with a warm smile.

"No." Vargas started sweating.

"You can give us your example." With seconds Shinichi's mouth morphed increasing in size becoming more canine like.

"No please!" Vargas shouted screaming only for his pleads to be snuffed out as his head was bitten off chewed and swallowed in under a minute.

"Shit." Jeremy mumbled he now knew why so many would be afraid of him this man who at first glance seemed weak and harmless.

Shinichi took out a napkin and wiped his mouth. He even stuck his fingers to pull out a piece of skull lodged in his teeth. "Well I must say Hybrids are my favorite meal even better than Originals."

"So what's next you kill me?" Jeremy didn't know why he bothered.

Shinichi continued cleaning up his face. "Eventually yes but first tell me are there any more guardians also how much do you know?"

Jeremy paused not knowing what to say. "Well what's my upside here?"

His frightening foe started to laugh. "Good point I mean I can't let you go can't let you live. But understand something Jeremy it is Jeremy right never Jerry or Jeremiah? Understand what I just did to Varagas's bloodline I wiped it out hundreds of thousands of Vampires and a few Hybrids gone just like that."

"What's your point?" Jeremy felt like Shinichi was threatening to his friends and sister.

Shinichi knelt down met Jeremy in the eyes and said with sadistic joy. "Well if you don't tell me what I want. Then know this I'll kill all your loved ones and reduce Mystic Falls to ashes. Do you want that?"

There was an intense stare between them as they made no movement. "I've got a better idea." Came a voice from behind Shinichi. It was man about eighteen or nineteen with pale skin and dark hair oddly enough he looked a little like Damon.

"Zeke? What are you doing here?" Shinichi was clearly less than happy to see him this man with a thick southern accent probably from Louisiana.

Shinichi slowly backed up away from Jeremy as the machete got close to his neck. "Well Ezekiel I must say this is a surprise. One of my favorite Original class vamps betraying me I have no words."

Zeke started to chuckle. "Oh now I know that's not true."

Shinichi shrugged silently admitting he was right. "True so how about this I'll leave you can play your" Shinichi looked back at Jeremy trying think of something to say. "new friends." Shinichi quietly made it to the door and left.

Zeke let out and amused sigh but Jeremy wasn't very amused by the situation. "Who the hell are you?" Jeremy asked being less then trusting.

"Now is that any way to talk to the man who just saved your hide?" Zeke said as he walked behind Jeremy and cut him free.

"That depends what do you want in return?" Jeremy rubbed his wrists as he stood up.

Zeke's grin widened as he moved to cut The Principal free. "Straight to the point I like that. Well I'm a vampire been working for that prick for a century and half. Truth be told I'm tired I wanted out but I also want what you might call immunity. In other words I'm offering my services in exchange for a pardon I'll even go cold turkey and stay off the humans. There's also one more thing I want."

Jeremy thought about it for a second he was getting stronger every day and would be as strong as an Original but having an extra hand wouldn't hurt either. "Fine you got a deal besides someone who knows the in's an out's of this Horror Mafia might be a good ally. What else do you want?"

Zeke dropped the smile and took on a bitter and enraged outlook. "I want you help me put that son of a bitch Klaus six feet under for good."

"So you want Klaus dead why?"

"That's my business Son. Let's just say he took someone from me."

That was when the Principal started stirring. "What just happened?" He asked fighting a splitting headache and the remaining grogginess.

Jeremy helped the Principal up. "Good news boss Team Jeremy has a new member."

Zeke raised an eyebrow finding the name weird. "Team Jeremy why not team Mytic Falls?"

"No!" The two shouted in unison.

"Why? What's wrong with that?" The confused vampire asked.

"That's what me and my boss call my sister and her friends and they are the worst at fighting bad guys. I'm not even joking half their problems wouldn't even be an issue if they just did nothing and other half wouldn't be an issue if they just minded their own business." Jeremy explained talking faster than he ever had before.

The dumbfounded Zeke just had one word to say "Damn."

Present Day…

Shinichi looked at his class room full of students who were less than interested in their education. "Well class! Let's start this new day off with some introductions now I'm sensing some hostility coming from you all." He shouted as he clapped his hands. "First let's all motion our desks into a circle."

"Let's not and say we did." Jeremy said openly defying his new teacher slash arch enemy.

"Jeremy!" Elena shouted scolding Jeremy who then hesitantly moved his chair into the circle.

Shinichi smiled as he walked around the class. "Now we're going to play a game where if you have issues with someone in the circle or a _bone to pick_ you bring it up and discuss it with the group now who shall go first." Shinichi looked around aiming his finger. "Oh I know Rebekah Mikaelson."

"What!" Rebekah shouted alarmed.

"Oh please what does she have to be upset about." Matt mumbled.

"Oh don't start with me Matt! You have all been against me since day one!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Yeah right. You are fixated with hurting Elena!" Stefan scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah every day you make my life a living hell and there's no good reason for it. Wait where's Bonnies?" Elena asked having just noticed.

Rebekah suddenly burst into rage. "No good reason you stabbed me in the back! I opened my heart out to you and you stabbed it! For which you never apologized you just make the same damn bloody excuses! And you Stefan!"

"Me? What did I do?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes completely offended. "Oh what didn't you do? We use to date yet you have treated me like dirt and done nothing but lie to my face you trample on my feelings!"

Shinichi started giggling he actually wished he brought popcorn. "Well I was right this class does have some issues Jeremy what is your take on the situation here? What do really think of your sister?"

Elena brushed it off presuming to know the answer. "Oh please he clearly sides with me his family."

"Oh so now I'm your family." Jeremy said not realizing it was outloud.

"Excuse me what is that supposed to mean Jer?" Elena asked outraged.

Suddenly Jeremy could not take it anymore and he just let the real him out in that split second. He stood up and let them have it. "Elena you're my sister and I love you but you are a great big bag of dicks."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me I mean I can relate to Rebekah her brother bosses her around disrespects her and runs every bit of her life with that dagger. Like you do with me only you use Damon yeah that's right I'm comparing you to Klaus deal with it. I also couldn't make sense of you I mean you want a human life with kids but you also have to pick between Stefan and Damon how does that work?"

He then turned to Stefan "And you I hate your guts Stefan you are the worst person I know. You treated my sister like crap yet just magically took you back acting like it didn't even happen and you say you want protect her but you never do. At least Damon has apologized for some of the crap he's pulled you just whine and complain to Elena. Also you're treatment of your exes leaves much to be desired. And you're always imposing your views even though a certain somebody was a mass murder not too long ago and god only knows how Caroline can stomach the cool aid. But I could forgive all that if you weren't such a boring judgmental hypocrite. That's the worst thing about you Stefan not the Ripper the hypocrisy. I mean we get it you're a junkie!"

That was when Jeremy turned to Rebekah who started squirming. "Now Rebekah I've got nothing against in fact. I would have done the same thing to save my family and you've had your fun it was very creative and funny what you've done to Elena. But honestly enough is enough I mean just let it go in fact if all of you just dropped your torches and pitch forks this town might actually be peaceful."

"Now hold on!" Matt said as the bell rang.

"Oh don't start Matt after what you did to Finn you are lucky to still be breathing." Jeremy then bolted out the door leaving the entire room speechless.

Rebekah gave a weird look at Matt was now shriveling in fear. "What did you do to Finn, Matt?"

"Well I uh…"


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy barged into the restroom hyperventilating he couldn't believe what just happened. That was when he saw of all people Shinichi walk in smirking as he moved toward the sink to wash his. "Loved your little outburst Jeremy. I have to admit you hit the nail on the head a few times if I'm not mistaken."

Jeremy did everything he could to keep calm. "I have to admit that was a pretty sly move you pulled still the instigator I see. How did you swing that any way?"

"What getting the job well a few forged documents delivered to the superintendent made getting hired under your principal's nose rather easy. On paper I'm a student teacher substituting." Shinichi sneered arrogantly as he finished washing his hands.

"So I thought that there was a truce until I solved your rivalry problem." Jeremy pointed out hoping to get some additional information along with an answer.

"My Master or rather The Dark One as he often goes by has decided to put me on security detail for Rebekah Mikaelson. I have no idea why he wants her safe but orders are orders. So relax Jeremy I was just having some fun." Shinichi started walking toward the door to leave when Jeremy stopped him.

Jeremy made no attempt to beat around the bush. "Shinichi what is The Dark One's connection to Rebekah? More importantly why does he hate humanity so much? He claims he wants to save the world but he continues to plot the destruction of the human race why? I don't understand his logic."

Shinichi smirked before removing Jeremy's arm. "I don't think I'm inclined to answer you. Now if you'll excuse I have another class. Oh and on a side note you should know news of poor Bonnie's death just went viral. You might want to start putting on your surprise face Jeremy."

"No! Not Bonnie!" Elena cried from down the hall.

Shinichi almost laughed. "Well your sister or cousin has excellent timing. I'm actually surprised it took this long for news to get out."

Jeremy yawned exhausted. "Yeah knowing Elena she'll make it about her. Or Bonnie will be forgotten by just about everyone tomorrow."

Shinichi shrugged in agreement. "Oh you noticed that to? For so called good guys they sure have an impressive number of evil deeds it's clear not one of the kids in that stupid trio or love triangle has even the slightest concept of love or kindness. It's sad what happened to your family isn't it? To think most of the people who you held dear might still be alive if not for her."

Jeremy rolled his eyes offended. "Come on that's not entirely true I could have told her Jenna to."

Shinichi raised his finger up with excited "Yes but it was Elena's secret to tell in fact everyone knew but Jenna. Then you had to live with your uncle the man who killed your Anna while Elena got to live with the Salvatore's. Such an indignity that and when she made you give up Anna."

"Shut up Shinichi I'm warning you." Jeremy started to get angry.

"Why would I stop you know it's true that's why you had your outburst because you know deep down that Elena doesn't respect you. She lost the right to call you family if she ever was the moment she had Damon compel you a second time which of course didn't work but you played along and took a vacation."

"What the hell do you know about family huh?" Jeremy almost yelled it out.

"I know enough to know that Elena has no respect or real love for you she doesn't think you can make your own decisions but let's face it she'd be dead if not for you and how does your bravery get rewarded? She spat in your face." Shinichi shoved Jeremy. "Say what you really want to say boy! Rip off the disguise let them all see the real you."

Jeremy started hyperventilating he couldn't take it. He thought he thought he was going to scream but he just started laughing. "Dear god Shinichi how is it that you know just what to say to get me riled up? I mean you are my worst enemy and yet you understand me better than anyone else and I know you better than anyone else. Our relationship is formed of nothing but hate butt your closer to me than any blood relative or friend why is that?"

Shinichi smiled as he thought about all their encounters and battles. "Must be an arch nemesis thing I guess."

Jeremy smiled back at his enemy it was odd they hated each other but they both fed off each other somehow. He started to leave but said just before closing the door. "I'll solve this case so we can get back to business give The Dark One my best." He then left to see Elena.

_Mystic Falls Park…_

Esther's spirit watched the children, playing it was lovely scenes like this that made her see so much good in humanity. As did all witches that was why they considered it their duty to protect the world and it was why she wanted to destroy her own children. She was after all a servant of nature. "You're a bit hypocritical you and your spirits." A dark husky voice uttered that sent chills down her spine.

Esther turned to her right and saw a tall muscular figure wrapped in a black hooded overcoat sitting on a park bench feeding birds. "You can see me?" She asked terribly surprised yet it wasn't his ability to see her that made her uneasy it was his tone of voice this man had no accent but when she spoke to him it was as if she was talking to Mikael.

The Dark One stood Esther felt even more afraid this man was much taller than Mikael. He also had a scar on his face that looked like it came from a rabid animal attack. This man was completely balled and his eyes cast a glare that could break even the strongest person's will and when he smiled it was like just Mikael's a smile filled with arrogance and sadistic pleasure. "Of course I can see you. Now woman let me ask you a question."

Esther was determined to stand her ground she was already dead what harm could this man do to her. "Fine then I don't know who you are but ask away."

"Do you ever feel remorse." The Dark One asked in a callous manner as he stepped closer.

"What?" Esther took a step back as this man who was so like yet unlike Mikael approached her.

"Well you're a servant of nature and if you really serve nature then doesn't that mean you exist to protect the planet? Yet you allow the filth of humanity to spread across the planet destroying forests polluting the air. A true servant of nature would stop humanity yet here you all are going after vampires ignoring your own rules and beliefs when it suits you ignoring your responsibilities."

"What are you getting at!" Esther shouted refusing to admit he was right.

His eyes began to shift toward the children that Esther and her spirits looked upon so fondly. "Humans are like viruses they infect and destroy everywhere they go. Do you know what I see when I watch a bunch of kids like that over there? I don't see a doctor or lawyer or even professor. I see a serial killer, crack whore, a wife beater and a pedophile waiting to grow up."

"How dare you! Children are the future of all humanity." She screamed enraged.

"Ha! Future what future? Humans have forgotten what it means to hold anything important just as you have. They waste their money on booze and surgeries they don't need all in vain attempt to prolong age. So ridiculous they are worse than vampires even in the last century they racked up a body count that rivaled if not surpassed the Original Family's or were you spirits even their for the Holocaust."

The Dark One then got right into her face and took on a very serious and threatening expression as he touched her shoulder. "So when I ask you Esther if you feel remorse for ignoring the sins of man I expect an answer because you should." The Dark One then grabbed her and she began screaming in pain. The pain grew worse and worse until to her horror the impossible happened she became consumed with fire. She then saw his eyes grow sad as chains burst from the ground and started pulling her down.

The last words Esther said before being dragged to hell were. "You? No it can't be your dead."

The Dark One then starred at the ground as she finished sinking into it. He stayed like this for a while. The he grinned. "Esther you fool. In life you allowed yourself to be pushed around by a weak man and in death you and the rest of your kind follow the same path witches must be masochistic in that regard. Or servile at the very least I had such high hopes for the Bennet girl but in the end she was just talk completely incapable of following her own ambition. Klaus is on the other hand is another disappointment entirely as well this town deserves a better class of the villains and I'm going to give it to them."


	5. Chapter 5

Jeremy held the crying Elena in his arms pretending to be completely ignorant of the truth. "Why Bonnie? There saying it's a robbery gone wrong but her body in the photo was torn apart." Elena cried.

"I don't know Elena maybe some psycho got a hold of Bonnie." As Jeremy held her he was trying to think of a way to divert her and the other's attention from the crime but how could he? "Listen Elena we don't know anything right now we can't just jump to conclusions." Jeremy then caught a glimpse of his principle approaching them. "Hey is it okay if I take my sister home for the rest of the day?"

The Principle just sighed knowing Jeremy would use the time to investigate. "Given you and your sister's relationship with Miss Bennet I think that would be understandable in fact all classes are cancelled in light of this tragedy but school will resume the day after tomorrow when that sun rises I hope we can get back tomorrow. In the meantime…" The Principal shot a sharp glare at Jeremy "_**don't do anything stupid**_."

With that Jeremy got his dead line he had till the day after tomorrow to solve Bonnie's murder if not extreme measures(a team of Guardians be called in) would be taken which was not good for anyone because extreme measures usually meant every supernatural being in the area would be hunted down and killed. Though that was probably just him going worst case scenario the truth is he'd be brought up for re-evaluation and possibly relocated and replaced if it didn't go well at best and sent to hell at worst.

After getting Elena home he called Matt and Damon over Stefan showed up on his own. Jeremy never said it out loud but he didn't like either Salvatore both brothers were terrible for his sister but he disliked Stefan slightly more than Damon mostly for the crap he pulled when he was waging his one man war with Klaus. He was dumbfounded by how Elena over looked Stefan's faults so easily at least as a human but to spare her feelings he bit his tongue and kept his opinions on the two to himself.

Then again he did that a lot never speaking his mind maybe that was why he kept his secret life so guarded because it was like his own little corner of the world it was his and his alone despite the risks and being over worked and under paid. Jeremy then called Zeke and the two met outside of town in a cabin owned by the Principal.

Zeke yawned as he walked into the cabin taking a seat in what Jeremy joking referred to as the War Cabin. "You know kid I got to say we could have had home base in town I hate driving out in the middle of nowhere."

Jeremy started to laugh. "Well Klaus and his siblings wouldn't come this far out of town they'd stick to my usual haunts if they went looking for me so setting up shop in the middle of the woods seemed like a smart idea besides it's in my Principals name and as far as anyone else knows he's a complete stranger to me. Besides I enjoy the quiet."

"Yeah I bet all that insanity a man needs his privacy speaking of privacy. Did you get the feed up yet?"

"Huh? Oh yeah the cameras I set up the cams in Tyler's, Klaus's, Mine, and Damon's houses I'm almost finished setting up the live feed. Do you think they'll notice those little figurines?" Jeremy asked scratching his head reconsidering his choice of camouflage for the surveillance cameras.

"What no who would notice something they didn't buy or even place in their own home Jeremy?" Zeke asked attempting to be funny.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I doubt they'll notice and if they do I set up the cameras in my house so they won't suspect me or Elena or well anybody Team Mystic Falls." Jeremy took out a laptop and connected to the feed. "I actually just finished up placing the figurines in Rebekah's new home and we are live." Jeremy smiled as he looked at the images from the cameras.

"What is Tyler doing?" Zeke asked raising an eyebrow at the sight of Tyler dancing and singing his living room.

"I think he's singing and dancing to Taylor Swift's song You Belong With Me." The two started laughing there asses off at the sight of it. "Oh I should have done this a long time ago but I am so dead if they find out about this."

"Let's see what Stefan's doing he's probably back home by now." Zeke shouted eagerly.

"Okay Stefan's room. Holy crap is he… taking out a caged bunny."

"Yeah what's he going to do with that Jeremy?"

"I have no idea but… oh my GOD!" Jeremy shouted completely disgusted. "He's killing a bunny a defenseless bunny what the hell?"

"Your sister actually likes this guy? Isn't killing animals a sign of being a potential serial killer?"

"Stefan is a serial killer or was. Damon might be to."

"Your sister has weird taste in men dude."

"I know it's like she is blind to Stefan's faults and crimes or something I mean we could show her this and she'd still be all over him and Caroline would still defend him. I think Stefan drugs the water in town or something."

"Jeremy don't freak out but I think I saw him building a rabbit fence about a week ago. You don't think that…"

Jeremy started feeling nauseous. "He's breeding rabbits to eat that sick bastard."

"Well the wood spirits are plotting against him no surprise." Zeke nodded.

"Please he doesn't know about the supernatural community Zeke. There is no way he knew the fairies and wood nymphs were conspiring with the squirrels to capture him and trap him in the tomb." Jeremy paused for second. "I can't believe I just said that out loud."

"Did you bug Shinichi and Misao's place?"

"Hell no they are way too smart and a pissed off Misao is way too dangerous."

"True enough my friend true enough. Wait is that Rebekah's shower?"

"Well uh… let's check out what Klaus is doing!"

Abercrombie and Fich…

Rebekah was looking for a dress she didn't really need it but feeling like an outsider made her need retail therapy. When she saw one she liked she reached for it but an Asian woman grabbed it first. "Hey! That's mine!"

"Possession is nine tenths of the law honey sorry." The woman giggled mocking Rebekah.

"Hey Misao cut it out my arms are tired can we go home?" Shinichi moaned and as he saw Rebekah he sighed in despair. "Great now everyone in this store is going to die well at least the kid can't blame me this time. Jeremy's going to have so much paper work."


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy and Zeke closed the laptop after watching everyone in town after a few moments his cell phone rang "Yes Principal?"

"Jeremy you know how I gave you some time to investigate the mysterious happenings in this town?" The Principal asked standing outside the store.

"Yes why?"

"It's seems your two worlds collided yet again Mr. Gilbert there was an altercation between Rebeccah and…" The Principal paused hesitant to answer.

"and who?" Jeremy's heart started to sink.

"And Misao it would seem that Shinichi's sister is back in town."

"Oh crap this can't be good how many are dead and or disfigured?" Jeremy said suddenly becoming overwhelmed with dread

"Miraculously everyone got out in time though there was a lot of property damage luckily the building is still standing." Just then the entire building collapsed "Uh scratch that… any way since Misao is back I'm going to see about giving you an extension on when I want this case wrapped up lets maybe a few weeks."

"Why did Misao have to come back now?" Jeremy groaned.

"The last thing I need is her maybe she's just visiting."

"Jeremy…"

"Yes?"

"You are not that fortunate and you know it." The Principal said cutting straight to the point.

"Yeah your right so am I in danger of being exposed? I mean you don't think Misao would drop my name on Rebekah do you?"

"With Misao you never know."

"You don't think she's still mad about…"

The Principal cut him off "About dating her in secret, not telling anyone about her, and oh yeah dumping her on her birthday after having sex with her just because you found out Shinichi was her twin. No why would she possibly be upset?"

That was when a terrible realization hit Jeremy "I have to get back home. Elena might be in danger." Jeremy didn't hesitate to turn off the phone.

"So I take it Misao is back?" Zeke said knowing he had pointed out the obvious "Weren't you also dating Bonnie around that time?"

"Yeah that was part of the reason things went bad with Misao one day she caught Bonnie's scent on me and…"

Zeke didn't even wait to interrupt Jeremy "Let me guess you thought you could cheat on a kitsune but you didn't know they had an excellent sense of smell. She found out confronted you after you both did the nasty I have no doubt that you said something that caused her to put two and two together at the last second and on her birthday no less. In a heated argument she mentioned Shinichi and that's when you learned they were twins." Zeke started to smile completely arrogant "How am I doing so far?"

For a moment Jeremy didn't say anything he just sat next to Zeke who was still smiling like a jerk "Actually that was exactly what happened."

"Can I ask you a question Jeremy?"

"What do you want to ask?"

"If you could pick one life to live which would you choose this life as a guardian or your life as just Jeremy Gilbert?"

Jeremy considered not answering he never wanted to have to answer this question or any like it "I'll be honest Zeke if I wasn't immune to compulsion if I hadn't remembered my suffering and if I didn't remember what happened to Vicki, if I wasn't faking being compelled every time my so called friends and family thought they could control me with compulsion. I might actually want normalcy but the truth as I see it is the lie I'm living isn't being a guardian it's being a normal kid."

"Would you really kill Elena if you had to? I mean could you really kill your own sister?" Zeke almost regretted this question but completely regretted it when he got his answer.

"I don't know what Elena is to me. I stopped seeing her as my sister long before she became a vampire. This is partly because I know she'd never pick the one person that is best for her. She'd never pick me her family over those dicks Damon and Stefan I mean people go on and on about how Stefan is good for her but he's not he's an ass just like Damon and Elena doesn't need either of them.

"We're not even family anymore Zeke she's a stranger to me I mean since Damon and Stefan showed up the longest conversation we've had has been five minutes at best I'm sick of her always putting them before me. So when you ask me if I can kill Elena if it comes down to it then I will kill her but only if I have to and only if ordered." Jeremy declared giving his friend an intense stare.

"You know if she could here you say that then your family really would be ruined right?"

Jeremy just smiled but it wasn't a happy smile it was a smile that consealed pain, loneliness, and despair "Our family was ruined a long time ago I don't think I could ever forgive Elena for what happened with Aunt Jenna I mean if she had just told her, if we had just told her maybe she'd still be alive but out of naivety I said nothing and out of selfishness Elena said nothing."

"You do understand that by not telling her about you and your secret life you put her in danger just like Jenna was put in danger right?"

"Yeah but at least Elena could defend herself or at least run. Jenna couldn't even do that she was helpless." Jeremy muttered clenching his fists. "I've got to go." Jeremy bolted out the door to the car.

After he got into the car he started to drive home he was surprised his cell phone was ringing "Who is this?"

"Oh come on you forgot your own teacher already?" Shinichi laughed mocking Jeremy.

"What do you want? I thought we had a truce?"

"Oh we do but I've been thinking. I think I know why you are so hell bent on hiding your secret from everyone."

Jeremy rolled his eyes annoyed "Wow me teacher."

"At first I thought you did it just to protect Elena but then I realized that's not like you at all. In fact I think that this life this secret is how you justify your pathetic life it's all you have the one thing that Elena or those witch spirits don't have any sway in. I mean the so called spirits of nature have toyed with your life and so has Elena but as a guardian you are in control you hold all the secrets.

"You're not a guardian because you want to protect those close to you, you're a guardian because deep down you want to be free from them free from Elena, the Originals, the spirits, but you don't want to just be free you want to be stronger than them so strong they can't control you. I imagine you feel like a god with the things you know and you get off on that." Jeremy could tell Shinichi was smiling on the phone it pissed him off.

"Don't push me you son of a bitch or I'll…"

"Don't worry about it I'm not starting anything. Though I thought you should know Esther got dragged down to the pit."

"She what?"

"Yeah the witch spirits are in a panic they are afraid that something is rising they are wrong of course we both know only an angel or rather a guardian can cast a soul into eternal damnation."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well now you owe me a solid for this information stay away from Misao understand?"

"No problem, just make sure she stays away from me to." Jeremy was about to hang up until…

"Oh one more thing"

"What is it?" Jeremy asked but he really didn't care not at first

"Klaus found your spy cam and is on the war path."

"What but I just…"

"Yeah he found it like five minutes ago."

"How do you know that?"

"Uh he's my neighbor you didn't know that? He's screaming so loud that I'm surprised the whole town hasn't heard him."

"Wait your neighbors? But your sisters just got into a fight."

"Well Klaus doesn't know I'm related to the girl that Rebekah fought and I doubt he cares. Good luck with not getting killed."

There was nothing but silence after Shinichi hung up but almost immediately Jeremy spun around heading back to Zeke screaming "I am so dead!"


End file.
